maorfandomcom-20200215-history
Government
Mansurus Ordo's government will tiered council type of government where the guild leader is at the top, then the Officers, follow by the Council Members. All three groups within the government will have at least the basic governing ablities, but each group will be respounsible for different things. The Guild Leader and the Guild Officers will handle the major issues including forming guild alliances, forum moderation, disputes between us and other guilds, discipline, and the other day to day needs of the guild. The Council Members will handle the creation of events and new ideas as well as handling low priority conflicts and disputes. Succession of Leadership If something were to happen to a guild leader, officer, or council member, who would be the next in line of leadership? If the guild leader were to resign his post or something to happen to him that prevents him from leading the guild, then the guild officers, council members, and founders together will vote on a new guild leader. If a guild officer resigns or can't preform his duties, then the guild leader will appoint a founder or council member to the post. Council member are replaced by the guild officers. Checks and Balances Checks and Balances in government means that a guild leader does not have absolute power. Each body of the Mansurus Ordo guild is accountable for its actions. This means that if a bill is veto by the guild leader, the veto can be overturned by a majority vote. This also means that if the guild decides that an council member, officer, or guild leader needs to go, then the full council must vote on it enorder to respect the wishs of the guild. All major decisions should have a reason behind the decision. The New Layout *Guild Leader (Manager): 1 The Everyman. Takes care of just about everything. *Officers (Co-Manager): 2 The Disciplinarian. They handle all the trouble that happens. *Council (Assistant Manager): 4 or 6 The Activities Planners. They vary in different aspects such as RP, PVE, PVP, Space, Crafting, and Gatherings. **Raid Leader: This person is responsible for forming raid events (aka Operations in SWTOR). **RP Leader: This person is responsible for creating RP events and RP policies. **Social Leader: This person is responsible for creating social events like dance parties and speeder races. **PVP Leader: This person is responsible for planning PVP events (Rank Warzone groups, Warzone groups, etc...). *Veterns (Shift Leader): Experienced players from with in our Community. Requirement: Must have been in a prior Mansurus Ordo or affliated guild. (Order of the Phoenix, Mansurus Ordo SWG, Mansurus Ordo EQ2x, Underworld Collective, or 19th Federation Starfleet (Task Force Phoenix)) or have been in the guild for at least 6 months. *Members (Employee): everyone else. They are here to have fun and enjoy the game and the guild. *Initates (Recruit): 2 week trial period, new members to the guild. (Note: The main difference between Founders and Members is recruiting and guild mailing permissions.) Category:About Mansurus Ordo